Muse for a Beauty
by JohnTKatic
Summary: Kate Beckett finds her muse... and meets some interesting characters along the way
1. The Beginning

**This story is set in an Alternate Universe within the Castle Realm. creative license is applied. Not sure if there will be a plot or just a rambling story about Kate. **

* * *

><p>Katherine Beckett sat on her couch staring at her computer, it had been nearly an hour and nothing had transpired across the screen. Her mind was blank, off in a distant world. Thinking about matters not related to her work. She had one foot tucked under her other leg<p>

Her eyes swept across her beautiful penthouse. It had been featured in a single magazine article about the best looking lofts in New York. The living room/ dining room was two floors high. The kitchen, a bathroom, the front door and the spare bedroom were on the first floor. What sold her was the curving staircase that led to a loft, a large bathroom, the spacious walk-in closet and a spare room. That was supposed to be her office but it was her other room, a brag room. The spacious penthouse had bohemian musing with retro décor.

One failed marriage and eighteen bestsellers later, here she was living in a two story penthouse just across the street from Central Park. She made a comfortable living writing her books.

Kat looked at the clock on her computer. It was six in the evening.

"shoot," she had a launch party at seven. Kate set her laptop on her coffee table and ran across her apartment and up the stairs to her loft.

She opened the door to her walk in closet and wondered around. Dresses from all lengths, styles and colors decorated one wall. Shoes adorned the other wall while the third wall had her everyday clothing in drawers. Her jewelry sat against the forth wall. Kate scanned her dresses and found a blue Herve Leger off shoulder bandage minidress. Herve Leger was her favorite designer but she'd occasionally walk the red carpet events in other designers. She was always stylish, turning heads when she walked the carpets of benefits, movie premieres and occasionally red carpet events

Kate pulled a pair of nude pumps out of her closet and her underwear, set her wardrobe on her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She emerged minutes later, clean and glowing, her makeup was flawless, her brunette hair perfectly styled. She dressed quickly.

The dress was her favorite, it showed off her legs whle the nude pumps elongated them. She reentered her closet and emerged minutes later with a clutch in hand.

Kate left her apartment minutes later exiting her building under the canopy into the waiting limo. The ride was soothing the city lights, made a kaleidoscope in the limo.

The party was in full swing as a she pulled in front of the club. Today's launch was being held at a classic club. A three floor nightclub decked out in paraphernalia related to her latest book. These book launches were easy to do since her last eight books, including this one, had the same main character.

Kate discovered her heroine when writing Hudson's Revenge. Her wildly acclaimed Kiss series featured a strong woman capable of solving crimes named Katie Greer, who kept Kate's pseudonym Loni Black afloat in money, though Kate tucked most of it in a savings account. Kate wasn't one to go out and drop her cash in one day. Most of her formal attire was given or donated to her from designers.

Kate smiled as she stepped out of the limo. She was use to the camera flashes these days. She crossed the red carpet and entered the club. She found her agent standing near the door.

"Hey Paula,"

"Hey love," Paula had a thick New Yorker accent. Today she had a body hugging red dress, low slung red crsh velvet heels, "They are just starting the pitch, come on,"

Kate followed her into the club. A male stood at the podium all eyes fixed on him.

"in the heat of the moment will Katie Greer find the answer to who sold her out in Blackout? Will she uncover a conspiracy that will rock the heart of the Agency or will she crumble into the abyss. Whether you're a bedside reader and read into the wee hours of the night or you are a hardcore Black fan everyone will enjoy this book. The events that began in Wild Kiss all lead up to this thrilling conclusion to Loni Black's wildly popular Kiss series. Ladies and Gentleman, Loni Black" Kate took her seat at the table and began her book signing.

Four hours had passed since she arrived at her launch party. She had spent two hours signing books, then another two hours spent doing the rounds greeting the Mayor, the press, fans and even her father and she just caught her publisher's assistant's eye.

She wondered what strings he pulled to get that job.

"Hello Katie," dressed to the nines, He work a three piece suit from Ralph Lauren. Knowing him, he saved a hundred dollars shopping at a distributor. He had the typical Hollywood sleaze ball hair style, black hair with several strands of hair over his forehead. His face had slight acne scarring on the left side. His smile was lopsided, and she knew that he never worked out. He was a desk rat, only circulating launch parties to remind the authors about deadlines.

"Jeez Chris how many times have I told you, don't call me Katie," Kate's Manhattan accent echoed through her speech. A waitress padded across her vision carrying a flute of champagne on a server's tray.

Chris grabbed for it and took a sip, and made eyes with the waitress, "Thanks sweetie," he watched her as she disappeared into the crowd, then turned toward Kate, looking disgustedly at the flute in his hand, "How is it they can't carry decent wine at these shindigs, this stuff is watered down."

Kate looked at him. She knew why he was here, but she asked anyway, "Why are you here Jack,"

"Blackjack needs your next manuscript," he was scanning the room, looking for a woman to bring home. It would be the woman showing the most amount of skin.

"I'm working on it, I'm kinda stuck," She surveyed the room hoping to find some soul to latch onto to get away from this conversation,

"Stuck? Get unstuck that manuscript was due three days ago, if we don't have that manuscript, Blackjack is prepared to withdraw your advance," He caught another wine server's tray and set the half empty flute on the tray and began to walk away,

"You know Jack, I already spent that advance, it went toward divorcing you," Jack turned and waved his hand and disappeared into the crowd. Kate caught sight of her younger sister over by the bar.

Kate sauntered over to her. Sure her sister was in college but there was a Shirley temple in her hand. Once again Kate would have to tell her that if she wanted a guy that she would have to switch drinks. Amy was dolled up, hair framing her face with a one shouldered dress covering her frame.

"Hey Amy, how is college going," Kate leaned her back against the steel bar top. She rested her elbows on the counter.

"Doing fine, so what's next in your repertoire?" Amy was staring at her, "Who kills the best-selling character in what New York Times calls quote a mystery romance saga of the century?" Amy did air quotes with her fingers, Amy was in her early twenties, with red hair and green eyes, and was by the standards of society, a 10. She was a cheerleader in high school, and still looked it. Her heels only boosted her petite frame up four inches.

Oddly they were polar opposites. Kate stood head and shoulders over everyone when wearing heels, and was the misfit and loner in high school, being five ten and lanky wasn't enough to attract the man of her dreams. Amy was short, without heels she stood five four and was in the popular crowd in high school. Her sister passed on more mens advance then she did accepting.

"I was bored, she became so predictable, I killed her because I was tired of writing her," Kate grabbed a wine flute from a passing server, and took a sip.

"Predictable, these parties are predictable, the flutes, the red carpet entrances, and the a-list attendees." Amy tilted her head back and finshed her Shirley.

Kate raised an eyebrow, turned to her sister and jokingly said, "Just once I would like someone to break the monotony,"

"Katherine Beckett," Kate set the flute on the bar top and turned with a sharpie in her hand, "I'm Rick Castle, NYPD, I need to ask you some questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

Kate got a better look at Rick. Tall and brooding with world weary eyes, his black hair was a stiff combed style. She could spot the bump of his gun on his hip. She turned to her sister, "I'll call you in the morning,"


	2. Questionable Motives

**Kate finds her muse, What will she do?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kate sat in the interrogation room, the cold steel table bit into her wrists. Kate crossed her legs and leaned against the back of the chair. The door opened and Rick rolled into the room, his blazer was off and Kate could see him better. The sleeves of his shirt were stretched by his biceps. His pants were crumpled by car driving, sitting at the desk and just everyday use. He gave her a sly smile, set the folder in his hands on the table, grabbed the chair and pulled it backwards.<p>

"Mrs. Beckett, you have been told your rights?" he sat.

"Of course," Kate leaned forward, laced her fingers together, set her hands on the table and looked at him,

"You been arrested several times, drunk and disorderly,"

"Harmless fun, couple of my girlfriends had a wild night on the town," Kate stared at him, something churned inside of her.

"It also says you were charged with public indecency?" he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was engrossed in the folder.

"It was summer and I lost a bet to my ex," Kate looked him, "Detective Castle, why don't you tell me why you are really here,"

Castle tossed a photo of a young blonde woman on the table in front of her, "You know this woman," he stared at her, looking at her facial movements.

"She's cute, but not my type or in my little book," Sure Kate found woman interesting but men did that to her as well.

He didn't look amused, "She's dead,"

She wasn't interested in a dead body, but she did feel compassion for the loss of a beautiful girl. She stared at the photo, there was something recognizable about her, "Sorry to hear that but what's that have to do with me?"

"She was found murdered tonight," he tossed another photo toward her,

"Wow," Kate grabbed the eight by ten photo of the girl. She was lying face up, on a bed. bound to all four of the bedposts, the photo would sicken most people. Kate didn't look away.

"I know, right out of the Chains of Ecstasy, I didn't put it together until," he tossed three more photos on the table, all of crime scenes, "This was from the Devils kiss, this one from Kiss and the Stable, and this one from Midnight Eve,"

"Looks like I have a fan," Kate smiled,

"A really deranged fan," Rick and Kate caught eyes as he spoke,

"Oh you're not deranged," Kate studied the photos. The way the bodies were arranged, the craftsmanship that went into the murder. Her brow furrowed as she stared harder at them. She was impressed but something was wrong.

"Excuse me?"

Kate set the photos down, stood and slowly walked over to him, he leaned back in his chair, "Oh please, only hardcore Loni Black fans have read Chains of Ecstasy and Midnight Eve," Kate leaned forward and propped her elbow on the table. She stood right near him, so close she could smell the Polo aftershave on him, "Detective Castle unless you have substantial evidence on me they I'm leaving,"

Kate looked at him she could see him searching for a way to keep her here, she walked around the table and grabbed her purse and strolled out of the room and down to the elevator


	3. Pissing off the Captain

**Seems like the angle I'm working is interesting. I am following the Pilot episode to a certain degree. not sure if I'm going to deviate from there after this story. opinions are appriciated.**

* * *

><p>Kate sat in her armchair with her computer on her lap. She was engrossed in her computer.<p>

Her long fingers typing feverishly as words flooded out of her brain, I was two days since she met him and she could not get him out of her brain. she was approaching the middle of the book when a knock on her door stirred her from her thoughts.

She put her laptop on the table and padded across the room, "who is it?"

"NYPD," Kate opened her door, and looked right at Detective Castle, He smiled at her, He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "May I come in?"

She dragged her foot across the other, "Sure" Kate swept her arm across the room, and he entered, "What can I do for NYPD," Kate closed her door and looked at him, her back pressed against the door. Her knee bent at an angle across the other one.

"We need some help," Kate suddenly became aware of his roving eyes. Her long legs stopped at the bottom seam of a large t-shirt. Her panties barely hidden, Kate wasn't shy of her body, but she wanted to keep him guessing.

"I'll be right back, Um please make yourself comfortable," Kate ran upstairs and pulled a pair of jeans out of her closet and returned minutes later, "What do you need help on?"

"We have four suspects and can't figure out who did it. We suspect the husbands but they all have alibis for the other murders, and we have exhausted all leads"

"Let me change my shirt, then we'll go downtown," Kate grabbed her laptop and brought it upstairs saving her work as she was going. She came down dressed in a pair of pumps and a blouse.

Kate strolled into the precinct, several sets of eyes looked at her than went back to work. Rich introduced her to two striking men.

One was Javier Esposito, a Hispanic male with a Marine cut, and bulging Biceps. The other was Kevin Ryan, a Black haired Irishman, good looking eyes, had a pensive look on his face. She could tell that Esposito and Ryan were buddies.

Kate walked over to the board.

She leaned against the desk, reading line after line, memorized the timeline of events, and then the faces of everyone involved. She pointed to the first suspect,

"What's his story?"

Ryan and Esposito walked over to her, "What?"

Kate didn't look at them she was busy going over scenarios in her mind, "What's his motive?"

"Um, Husband of the current deceased,"

"Are these murders connected?"

Esposito looked at her. He was studying her, "Yeah, same MO"

"Take out the husbands unless you got a personal connection,"

Ryan looked at Espo, "Great their goes our suspect list,"

Castle took over, "Kate let me tell you about the victims, our current is a 35 year old from Hoboken, mother of three, works at Hal's dinner,"

"I knew she looked familiar, what else?" Kate crossed her left arm under her breasts and held it against her ribs. She brought her right hand up to her chin as she studied the murder board more carefully.

"Well Chance Crawford is from Queens he's a stockbroker, not married but his family said he often ate at Hal's," Castle came over and sat in his chair,

"Did you check the victims against Hal's, then cross checked with the employees?"

Esposito was trying to figure her out as he answered her questions, "Yeah, but nothing," Ryan reappeared hold a folder in his hands.

"What doesn't fit?" Kate still had her eyes on the board,

Ryan read from the folder, "our second victim, Leslie Littleton, never went to Hal's in fact her address, the one we checked was a previous address, she actually lives north of Central Park,"

"That's it, she's the one the killer is trying to hid, look into the family. Focus on financials, see who stands to better themselves, with the death of Leslie."

She looked between the two men who stared at her like she just spoke French. Kate looked them, she gave them a "what" look then continued, "If this Leslie Littleton is connected to Jack Mullins the CEO of Mullins Incorporated, then anyone wishing to get to his money, need only to kidnap or murder a family member," both men turned and quickly returned to their desk and began taking apart their next lead.

Kate turned and looked at Rick, who was leaning back in his chair, smiling, "Detective, what's next?" he suddenly remembered where he was and sat upright, feigning typing he looked away from her.

Esposito strolled over to him, "Leslie Littleton is related to Jack Mullins. She is his daughter from his second marriage."

"Does he have a kid from the first?" Kate's voice pounced on him.

"Yeah a low life named Kyle Mullins, did a nickel upstate two years ago, related to auto theft,"

Ryan strolled over, "Hey Castle, Lanie just told me the final Loni Black book came out, are you going to get it?" Kate caught him smirking. She whirled her head in time to see Castle's smile turn to pursed lips, his face was flustered.

"Don't worry Detective, I'll get Castle a first edition signed copy," Kate hopped off the table, and strolled across the bullpen and emerged minutes later with coffee in her hand. She took one sip and spit it out, "What the hell is this stuff," she sniffed the cup, "Smells like bum urine on a humid day mixed with," kate's face twisted as she set the cup down on the desk, "Like the smell of an auto shop.

"Hey that coffee is good," Castles voice echoed across the bullpen

A booming voice echoed across the bullpen, "Castle my office now,"

Kate followed the voice over to African American women in an awful salmon colored skirt suit, Castle disappeared in her office and emerged ten minutes later. He looked like a scolded puppy, walking with its tail between its legs.

"Captain says that you need to leave, you're not authorized to be here," She felt a jolt of electricity as he placed his hand on the small of her back. He was gesturing to the elevator.

Kate crossed to the elevator and stepped in, as the door closed she fished her phone out of her pants pocket then held it to her ear, "Hey Danny," she leaned against the wall of the elevator, "Yes I'm fine, actually I'm working a lead for my next book, but the captain over at 12th is not allowing me to work," the doors opened to the lobby, she shut off her phone, press the up button and appeared minutes later back on the death floor.

Kate Looked across the bullpen, the Captain had her ear to the phone, Castle had a phone to his ear, Ryan and Esposito had their heads buried in their work. Kate ambled over to the empty chair next to Castle and sat. She crossed her leg over the other and leaned against the chair.

Castle spoke in a hushed tone, not even looking at her, "I told you the Captain doesn't want you here," he was filling out a report.

Kate barely uttered a syllable when she heard the voice, "Castle and Beckett my office now," she emphasized Beckett

Kate stood and crossed to the Captain doors, missing Castle remark about screwing him up.

Castle close the door to the Captains office after he entered.

"I just got a call from the Police Commissioner. You know what he said to me? He told me it would be in my best interest to hire Katherine Beckett as a consultant. So I want to know who called him,"

Kate looked over at Rick and found him staring at him, "I might have called my agent and stated I have my next book but it was difficult to write as I had no access to the source."

"Your source?" the Captain walked around her desk, "Mrs. Beckett, do you know who I am?"

"Former detective for Internal Affairs, your nickname is Iron Gates, Um you are married, no kids, you are the second youngest to make detective, only preceded by Mr. Castle. I think that's all that is known about you. Oh you also make your own coffee."

"I don't tolerate undermined attempts to screw me, you screw up on one case and I will have you barred from this precinct," She walked around to her chair, "Get out,"

Castle closed the door and turned to her, "Why did you do that? You could have gotten me bumped down to second grade," he was angry but she could see beneath this angry and saw a smile hidden on his face.

"Oh come on, Rick," it felt weird calling him that, "A few minutes ago I broke this case wide open. I saw the smile on your face when the boys ran over to check out my idea,"

The boys, Ryan and Esposito, strolled over to them, "So Castle what you did this time?"

"Ryan and Espo, this is our new consultant? Kate Beckett,"

Ryan looked at her, "What did you do to the Captain?"

"I might have called the police commissioner, to work here," Kate saw them looking at her, "I don't like playing by the rules," Kate looked at Esposito, he had a big smile plastered in his face, "What do you have?"

"Um address on the father an office uptown, Ryan and I were going to check out the son, we have a possible lead on his location," Esposito handed Castle a slip of paper then left with Ryan on his heels.

Castle grabbed his coat aleft, Beckett hot on his heels.


	4. Up in the Air

**Just got an inspiration for the next part of the story stay tuned and enjoy this story**

* * *

><p>Kate and Castle stood in the elevator, not speaking. Just standing there, Kate finally spoke up, she talked to him for the first time since they left the precinct, "Danny is an old friend, and we go back to some of my earlier books,"<p>

"You know the commissioner?" She could see his shocked expression in the reflection of the elevator doors, She watched his double take out of the corner of her eye, "Wait how early?"

Kate twirled a strand of her hair in her finger, "You tell me was it Hudson's Revenge or Four on the Floor?" Kate found herself biting the bottom of her lip,

She caught him opening his mouth but he quickly changed his mind, "You play dirty Kate," he bit his fist, she had a feeling he knew which book it was.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to desk that was set in front of a wall. a sign in black stated Mullins inc.

"May I help you?" the reseptionist was a perky fifty year old woman with cat like glasses.

"Detective Castle NYPD, I have an appointment with Mr. Mullins."

The she smiled and pointed, "He's been expecting you."

They stepped into a large office, and were startled by Jack Mullins who appeared from the bathroom in his office, "Ah NYPD I've been," He cut off his sentence when he spotted Kate, "and this must be Loni Black,"

Kate lwas flatteredm but she didn't want to be known, "No I'm Kate Beckett,"

He looked at her, he touched his hair nonchalantly. He spoke quietly "No you signed a book for my daughter,"

Rick coughed, "Mr. Mullins I have a few questions for you"

Kate wondered the room while they talked. it was a spacious ocormer officce looking out across the city. It was decorated with modern style furniture. She came across the brag wall, photos of him shaking hands with men in suits, some famous others not so well known, Kate looked at the photos, "Mr. Mullins how long ago were these photos taken," Kate turned, her finger on one photo, She caught Rick's eyes.

Jack strolled over to her, "This one with Obama was taken a year ago, and this one with Tony Former was taken almost two years ago,"

Kate looked at Jack. His eyes were sunk into his skull, "I was curious about something, was it Kyle or Leslie that you left your money to?"

"Leslie, she was the more responsible one," Kate caught a tear that flowed from his eyes,

Kate smiled at him and gave him a hug,

Rick interuptted them, "Thank you for your time Mr. Mullins, I'll be in contact if I have further questions, Beckett come on," Kate and Castle stood in the elevator, it was a minute before Castle looked at her, "What was that about?"

"We established that greed was the motive," Kate watched the numbers counted down on the digiatl readout.

Frustrated he looked more closely at her, "I know that, what was that thing about the hug, and his net worth?"

"Didn't you notice his appearance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The suit was a bit large, he was wearing makeup,"

"So?"

"So, there are a couple reasons men wear makeup, acting, they are gay, the wear it because it goes with their outfit, and in Jacks case he's sick, from something,"

Rick's eyes lit up, he smiled, "Congrats Kate, now tell me is the hair real of a fake?"

Kate turned to him, "I have written eleven best-selling romantic mystery novels, I spent three year with," Kate caught herself, "I can't tell you that, anyway I am not some 19 year old looking to a ride along just to play cop. I am a trained observer and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a probie,"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that I'll treat you like an equal," She could tell he was sorry.

"Thank you," the doors opened and they walked out onto the street, "his hair is a piece,"

"It is? How do you know?" He was being playful, it was at the same time both annoying and cute.

"You're the cop, you tell me."

"Fine, yes I noticed, he's wearing a really good toupee, its new to him," Kate and Rick slid into the car and pulled into traffic. Kate stared at his reflection in the window. as the buildings past them by as they drove through the afternoon traffic.

Rick's phone went off. She watched as he fished his phone out of his pocket he glanced at the readout then brought the phone to his ear, "Hey sweetie how are you?" Kate drifted into her subconscious and was brought out by hearing him say, "Put Gram on," he paused, "Mother what is Alexis doing home early?" more pause, She turned her head and watched him take a couple minutes before he continued "Next time Meredith pulls her out of school call me."


	5. Finding a Rhythm

**Where has Lanie been?** **Perhaps this Chapter she'll surface from her office and maybe this is the start of the deviation of the plot of Castle?**

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick sat down in there respected chairs. Kate sat in the chair next to the desk. Rick slid his chair under his desk, and began to pour over the details of the case.<p>

Kate was thinking about the phone call when a loud, belligerent voice bellowed across the bullpen, "This is harassment; you can't pulled me in just because you want to. I will sue all your asses, My father is a million dollar man, He will have your head," Kate and Rick looked up and watched and Ryan and Esposito manhandled a squirrelly mid-thirties male into the interrogation room.

Ryan emerged minutes later. His blazer had the sleeve torn away from the seams, a small gash began to heal on his cheek, and his grey pants dirty with grime. He ambled across the room toward his desk. Kate spotted a tear in his pants.

"Hey Ryan, how many times am I going to have to tell you, the parps don't like it when the cops get fresh," Rick turned his head and winked at her. There was that devilish smile.

Ryan took off his blazer and tossed it onto his desk, he winced as he strolled over to them, looked between the two, "We found Kyle Mullins. Kid took off running when we announced ourselves, I thought caught him, but he slammed into the ground. Fortunately Javi was right behind," Ryan smiled, "boy the look on his face when Javi, tackled him to the ground, priceless," he looked over at Beckett as Javier appeared out of the interrogation room,

Face beat red, fist balled he strolled over to the trio, "Hey man you okay?"

"I think I have a cracked rib, can you believe that kid, the nerve,"

"Kevin Ryan," Kate's attention was drawn to a short African American dressed in scrubs, She looked extremely good wearing them, "How many times do I have to tell you," she stopped when spotted Kate.

She thrusted a hand in Kate's direction. "Lanie Parish, ME, you must be Kate big fan of your work, stopped by my office sometime," She paused and gave Castle a look, "Castle what are you doing? Don't you have a have a perp to talk to," she looked disappointedly at Ryan and Esposito, "As for you two," her stern voice disappeared, "I'm glad you are all right," She followed Rick to the interrogation room,

Ryan turned his head and winced, "I might have something bruised,"

Rick shouted over his shoulder, "that would be his ego,"

Kate and Rick strolled into the interrogation room, Kyle Mullins looked similar to his father but healthier, "Kyle Mullins I'm Detective Castle, this is Miss. Black, you have been advised of your rights,"

"Yeah I've been advised of my rights," jostled, He tried to make himself look bigger, "You have nothing on me,"

A knock on the door, and Kate answered it. A head popped in and whispered into her ear, she spotted Lanie pressing Ryan's ribs. She like Lanie, tough but caring, sweet but firm, Kate drew attention to the Rick and Kyle. She walked over to the table and whispered into Ricks ear

"Our detectives have found the weapon use in a recent homicide. They have your fingerprints on it," Rick was staring hard at Kyle as he spoke.

"Which one," Kate assumed he was talking about the murders. There was a long pause, before Kate filled the silence.

"How did it feel Kyle when to discovered you father wasn't leaving you any money?" Kate caught Rick glaring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"How would you feel if you discover that your own father was leaving his entire state to your stepsister?"

"So you were angry because your father was giving his money to his stepdaughter?"

"Yeah," he looked down at the table,

"And you killed her because you wanted the money?" Rick's soft pleasant voice was upheieved. There was an edge, a dangerous side to him Kate was being to discover in this room.

"No I killed the bitch because my father didn't care about me, I want a lawyer," he set a close fist on the table and wwas glaring at Castle.

Rick stood and knocked on the door, a cop appeared, "Take him to zoo lock up, perhaps one of the bikers we pulled in today, can take care of him,"

The cop hoisted him out of the chair, "that bitch had it coming, and if that stockbroker kept his mouth shut, he would still be alive,"

Kate crossed the room, out the door and walked down to Ricks desk, "So Kate what are you doing tonight?"

"I have a novel to finish, I'll see you later Castle," she sauntered out of the room, fully aware of the three pairs of eyes that watched her leave. She had enough material from today's events to finsih her novel. Hopeful that would get Paula off her back.


End file.
